Christmas vs Halloween
by Harry's Juliet
Summary: *originally called Can i save you?* Jack is the master of halloween and Kim is Santa's elf. One night santa is kidnapped and Kim is sent to get him back and save christmas. Can she save Christmas in time and bring Santa back? will she find love on the way? will i ever stop asking questions? that's for me to know and for you to discover. Come on in and read!
1. presentations

Hey guyssss it's me dragondimwit…before you kill me for not updating my other story living the dream i wanted to tell you that i'm putting it on hiatus because i had this idea for a story and i really like it so if anyone of you wants to adopt living the dream fell free to PM me and tell me. Now onto the story…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kickin' it

Jack POV

-hey jerry how are things going?- I asked jerry my best friend. I forgot to present myself I'm jack the master of Halloween. Jerry is a common zombie he died about three years ago in a car crash and she immediately became friends.

-things are going good… the people are all out in the streets doing the latest presents for the family members and the snow in the street is making everything better- he said looking at the paper in his hands. You may be confused. The thing is I am the master of Halloween but I also control all the people that die in the world because they are my helpers. While we walked through the dark and full of ghosts street I felt so empty…everything here is really boring. The people that I meet in here are so sad and they are not so friendly. I wouldn't blame them…they're dead for Pete's sake! I don't like to see the people so sad and bored I should give them something to do to keep them busy. Actually Halloween is too far to start preparing decorations so they have nothing better to do than walk around and meet new "people". I don't decide who has to die but it always happens so they needed someone to rule this creepy world.

-I feel so sad and bored- I exclaimed loudly throwing my arms in the air desperately trying to find something to do.

- me too I wish we could be like Santa preparing presents all the year and then bring them to the children on Christmas day- something clicked in brain and my eyes widened.

- jerry you're a genius!- I told him. He wasn't really a genius he was actually pretty stupid…but his sentence gave me an idea to keep those sad and creepy people busy.

-whooooo thank you…wait what?- he said the last part in a confused tone while he patted my back. I looked at him still dazed by his usual Columbian war chant.

- jerry forget about what I told you earlier and concentrate on what I'm gonna say now-I told him looking at him straight in the eyes- we need to kidnapp Santa- he looked at me briefly before shaking his head repeatedly in a "no" sign.

-are you nuts?! He is surrounded by creepy elves and severe fat ladies that remember me of my fat granny and she scares me jack- he said in a serious tone. I looked at him strangely and then started thinking.

-you could bring some zombies and sneak into his office then you kidnap him and we organize Christmas, simple as that- I told him simply while making a face that showed him that I was sure of what I said.

-ok I'm in- he replied immediately when he saw my face. I shook my head unbelievably and started walkin into my office. Before I closed the door I shouted at him:- find the people that you want to bring with you and let the monsters that we are going to organize Christmas this year- he nodded and I closed the door. I sat on my chair and started drawing a map of all the places where I had to go to bring the presents to the children in the world. This year Christmas is going to be…funny.

Kim POV

-ok this was the last Mrs Claus- I told my chief while dropping a little present into a lot full of gift. I am an elf for Santa Claus, my name is Kim and I'm 18 years old. She smiled ha me and then told me that I was free to go. I was exhausted I had been working for the whole day and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. My head was pounding really loudly and I had a major headache.

-thank you very much- I thanked her while closing the door of the laboratory behind me. I walked to my apartment and opened the door while slowly sliding on the floor. Christmas is really close and we always have to work hard on the last day because of the big amount of present that we have to produce.

-Milton I'm home- I shouted getting up from the floor. Milton is my cousin he's 18 like me and has red hair with blue eyes . we work together but he is the "genius" of Mr Claus he controls all the bad and good children in the world and puts them on a list to facilitate Mr Claus work of bringing presents.

- finally I felt so lonely- he exclaimed while coming out of the kitchen with a spoon in hand.

-what are you cooking for diner?- I asked him leaving my bag on a nearby chair and entering the kitchen following the delicious smell.

-your favorite!- he said exited.

-no way ! you made pizza!?- I aked him jumping up and down.

-only for you! Now sit and eat-he told me in a joking stern tone. I immediately sat on a chair and began waiting for my slice of Milton's amazing pizza. Here everything is magic, the snow colors everything in white and the only problem is the freezing temperature but I'm used to that. This Christmas is gonna be…magic.

**Okay guyssss that all please review can we make 7 for the second chapter? Goodbye…for now O_o**


	2. yes i will do it

**Hey guyssssss! It's me again…did you like the first**** chapter? I hope so…I wanted to tell you that I couldn't update sooner because I was on a school trip and I didn't have my PC with me. I'm really sorry about it but why don't you review to keep yourself busy? ;) anyways onto the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own kickin'it**

Jack POV

This morning I woke up feeling extremely happy. Jerry and the other zombies are going to kidnap Santa today and I have to start preparing presents for the children. It's 5 in the morning and the monsters are already working on the gift. Some of them are making some scary cookies and creepy machines that are pretty beautiful for me. Now everybody is happier because they have finally something better to do than walk in the dark while casually bumping into people. This place is finally more active and I'm hoping to leave it this way. I entered one of the laboratory and started looking around. I walked near one of my helper that was preparing my sleigh. It was basically a big black coffin with some creepy decorations and I already liked it.

-you're doing an amazing job- I encouraged him while patting his back with my hand.

I moved to other workers and I saw a skeleton bringing back to life some dead reindeers. I looked at him amazed and then I nodded my head to show him that I appreciated what he was doing. Everything was going perfectly. Soon the door opened and jerry and some other zombies walked in with a big black bag that was apparently really heavy because they were panting heavily.

-we…got…him…ja-a-a-ack…-jerry said before collapsing on the ground from the tiredness. I looked at him and gave him some minutes to come back to life, soon he got up and I helped him carry the big heavy bag in my office. When we arrived at the door we opened it and entered the room. Jerry approached the bag slowly and cautionally being careful to the creepy bag standing before him. He opened the sack and a fat men dressed in red and white came out.

-who are you? What did you do to me? Let me go I need to go finish all the presents for Christmas day- he shouted at us with angry expression. I approached him slowly and offered my hand in a polite way he shook it and I presented myself.

-I'm jack master of Halloween and he is jerry-I told him while pointing at the shocked zombie behind me- sup?- he(jerry)said.

-where am I?- Santa asked with a confused expression.

-you're at Halloween town- jerry told him with an obvious face-

-and I'm here because…?-he asked again with a puzzled expression.

-we want to organize Christmas this year-jerry told him happily. I swear that guy is SO dumb.*insert facepalm*. I stared at his shocked expression on the face. He started shaking his head unbelievingly. I looked at him waiting for a response.

-NO NO NO NO you can't I'm father Christmas and I must organize Christmas you are the master of Halloween and YOU need to organize Halloween we can't interfere with each other festivity it's just wrong-he told us while waving his hand in the air angrily.

-but we need to it's the only way we can keep my helpers busy and they seem to be really happy of organizing Christmas- I told him.

-are you crazy?! You don't know how to prepare Christmas presents for the children of all the world- he told us in a really worried tone. I was tired of this.

-jerry lock him in a room and don't let him come out until Christmas day it's over- I told jerry in a stern tone. He immediately took him in a secret room and locked him up. By time he finished I was sitting on my office chair thinking over what he said. Maybe he is right…maybe we don't know how to organize Christmas…well we'll learn then. I got up from the chair and walked to the laboratory again. The monsters were doing the exact same thing as before so I just stand here looking at them working on the gifts. Suddenly a blonde beauty appears from the roof of the building and all the people start running in all the possible ways.

Kim POV

This morning I woke up, ate breakfast and went to work. When I entered the laboratory everybody was alarmed and running. I went to Mrs Claus to ask about what was happening.

-kim dear Mr Claus was kidnapped earlier this morning and now all the workers are worries because they think Christmas is going to be ruined…we need to find him and bring him back but how?- she asked herself. I thought about it and then I told her:

- I can find him Mrs Claus-

-how?- she asked hopefully

- I did seven years of karate and I'm well trained I can find him and bring him back in time for Christmas day- I told her in a secure tone. She looked at me thinking and then she spoke up.

-ok kim go and find him, Christmas day depends on you…no pressure- _yeah no pressure…_ shut up mind!

-don't worry Mrs Claus I will find him and save Christmas day- I said with a proud smile

She looked at me like she was trying to read my mind and then she nodded her head and gave an OK sign with her hand. She approached her desk and got out some maps. I followed her and then sat down near her.

-ok. Santa was last seen near Halloween town so we think he is kept into that city. You have to go there and search for him. If you find him you call us and if you don't you continue searching. Understood?-

-yes Mrs Claus- I told her nodding my head-

She ran into a room and when she came back she gave me a big bag with clothes, shoes and food. I looked at it and then gasped when I saw that clothes and shoes were all black while I was habituated to wear red and green sparkly clothes that showed happiness. I took the bag and waved to Mrs Claus before exiting the door. I ran home and left a piece of paper that explained everything to Milton. I changed into my new clothes and sighed to myself. I started walking through the cold streets and reached the woods. I got out my map and looked at it confused. I've never exited the village but I wasn't afraid to travel and see the rest of world. I soon found my way and followed the path to Halloween town. I reached the door of the city and sneaked inside being careful not to be seen by anyone. I saw many skeletons, ghosts and zombies looking at me strangely while walking on the streets. I soon reached the doors of a big laboratory and I saw a hole on the roof so I climbed on it and looked inside. Many monsters were working on creepy toys that any child would hate and be scared of. I jumped down and soon all the eyes were on me. _Well done Kim now they will kill you!_ Shut up!_ Oh look they're coming toward you!_ Oh fuck…

**Ok guys this is all I already had the chapter ready but I wanted to get more reviews…anyways I beg you can we reach 10 reviews? Pretty please? Remember if you want the chapter you must give the reviews ;)**

Review if you dare o_O


	3. AUTHOR SORRY GUYSSS

**Heyyyyy guyyysssss it's been a while…before you kill me you should know that it's a period of exams for me and that I've been feeling extremely depressed because my idols came in Italy and I couldn't go to their concert…ANYWAY life's been treating me very bad, but I'm sure that you don't care about this…I just wanted to tell you that I will update whenever I get the chance to but I will probably start to write more from the 23 of June. That's for sure. Sooooo…..see ya later guyssss!**

**Ps: I miss your lovely reviews 3 **


	4. i agree with my mind?

**Hey guysssssss! I felt really bad for leaving you with that so I wrote this small chapter while I had some free time…I hope you like it I'm really really sorry for not posting but I am very busy and I hope you understand 3 **

**DISCLAIMER. I don't own kickin it sadly…**

Jack POV

The blonde beauty appeared from the roof and everyone was looking at her. Some monsters approached her and tried to get her but she started fighting back surprisingly very well. More monsters came towards her and she stopped fighting back when she was tied up and held down. I went near her and told the guards to get her into my office and wait me in there. I told jerry to go with them and then turned around to face all the workers that were still shocked and scared from the girl's moves

-Come on get back to work! We need more toys there are many children in the world and we'll never end if we stop every time- I shouted to the crowd. They looked at me strangely and then shrugged and returned to their work. I sighed relieved and then started running toward the door to find my office. When I found the office I straightened my clothes and ran a hand through my hair to seem more attracting. I turned the door knob and looked at my surroundings. There were four man that held down the girl and then there was jerry sitting on a chair looking very scared. I entered the room and patted jerry on the back to let him know that I was there but instead he jumped 10 feet in the air and did his Columbian war chant. I looked at him shocked and then turned my attention to the girl still held down from the thugs. I crouched down to her level and pun my hen under her chin to lift up her head. She looked at me with a brave and proud expression. I didn't know why she was like this I would have been really scared if I were her…

-who are you and why are you here?- I asked her with a stern expression. She smirked at me and then she moved her head.

- why would I tell you?- she answered.

- because I'm the one that's holding you down and that has the upper hand- I told her simply while chuckling.

-but I'm the one with the information- she answered happy to have won this round.

-enough with this little game what's your name?- I told her while getting up and looking at her figure from an higher view. I then recognized a necklace with Santa's sign on it and put two and two together…Santa's elf!

-you're here for him right?- I told her chuckling knowing that she understood what I was talking about. She looked at me unbelievably and than she opened her mouth to talk.

-where is he?- she answered with grinded teeth.

-that's for me to know and for you to discover my dear…-** (A\N: ehehe u see what I did here…)** I told her while shaking my head from left to right .

-please tell me where is he and I'll do whatever you want- she begged while joining her hands in a pray way. I looked at her and then I moved my gaze to jerry that was watching the scene passionately.

-jerry bring here the fat men please- I told him. He looked at me and then exited the door rapidly.

-now…will you tell me what's your name?-I asked her.

-I'm Kim- she admitted shyly while looking at her hands embarrassed from the way that she was begging me before.

-nice name. I'm jack the master of Halloween- she brought her head up and looked at me unbelievably.

-you!?you took him here!?why would you do that?!- she shouted angrily while looking at me straight in the eye. I was a little taken back from her outburst but then I rapidly gained myself back and opened my mouth to talk

-I want to organize Christmas this year-I answered

-but you have Halloween it makes no sense- she told me waving her hand in the air

I opened my mouth to answer but jerry beat me into that when he opened the door and brought the big black bag inside. Kim freed herself from the monsters and ran to the bag opening it she gasped in horror seeing Santa tied up and with a cloth in his mouth. She rapidly untied him and got him free of the cloth.

-Mr Claus are you ok? I'm Kim one of your elves do you remember me?!- she asked worried while she checked him for any bruise.

-Kim? The daughter of the two humans, the one with a dead brother?- he asked while frowning. _Dead brother? mmmmhhmm maybe _her_ brother is here with me in Halloween town…_

-yes! I'm the one!-please let him be free and return to Christmas village I promise I will do whatever you want- she said the last part to me. I thought about is for a second and then I answered.

-I want you to stay here- I told her.

-NO- Santa replied. Kim cut him off.

-I'll be fine I'm doing this for you Santa so you can go back to the village- she told him in a sweet voice.

-but what will you do?- he told her in a worried tone.

-I'll help them build the right toys and organize Christmas in the right way- she told me in a reasoning tone. He thought about it for a minute and then he nodded.

-ok! Freddy Logan Michael Jason bring him to the Christmas village and then come back immediately- I told the monsters. They approached him and took him away with screaming Kim that shouted him to be fine and warn the other about what has happened. When everyone was gone she turned her head to me and looked at me with hate in her eyes.

-where will I sleep?- she asked me sternly.

-in the guest room of my castle…follow me- I told her while guiding her on the streets

_This will be a long day…_for the first time I actually agree with you mind…

**Review please 3**


End file.
